


Lord's Prayer

by purplekitte



Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Blasphemy, Drama, Prayer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Eon and Durand sword fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Le Chevalier d'Eon.

Steel clashed as the two swords collided. The blades locked at the hilt, putting the two swordsmen close, and Durand kissed d'Eon.

D'Eon sputtered and stumbled backwards. That hadn't been an accidental brush of lips, but a hot, hard, passionate kiss, with d'Eon's sword arm locked behind his back and Durand leaning over him, his right arm over d'Eon's other shoulder, pressing him down and into him.

At her brother's distress, the sword hummed with Lia's power, but he pushed away her spirit when it tried to take over his body. Thus far, since she had died, Lia's answer to all situations had been to kill everything in sight and he didn't want to _kill_ Durand.

"Be prepared for anything," the other man said condescendingly, as if this were another lesson in his failings as a knight, but his demeanor was off and his eyes confused rather than glinting.

"Is it because I look like her?" There that was safe (not as safe as pretending it had never happened). "You were lovers, weren't you?" he accused.

Durand didn't drop his sword or fall to his knees, but he began to mutter under his breath, "Our father who art in heaven…"

They exchanged another pass, but the swordsmanship was weak, since they refused to allow their bodies to approach each other.

"Hallowed be thy name…"

They broke apart and eyed each other, staring a little too closely.

"Thy kingdom come…"

What did he think about Durand, about what had happened? Surprised, but beyond that his feelings were a churning stew of his and Lia's and confusion.

"Thy will be done, on earth as in heaven…"

D'Eon dove at him again in a rush, sword chopping.

"Give us this day our daily bread…"

Durand parried and once again they were close; he could feel Durand's breath on his neck.

"And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us…"

D'Eon kicked, but the other knight turned it aside with his leg and stepped in to knock d'Eon completely off balance.

"And lead us not into temptation… Oh, fuck it."

His leg pushed a little further, knocking d'Eon's knees out from under him, but he caught him before he could fall and pressed their mouths together again. The last time they'd done this, d'Eon had been too stunned to fully appreciate just how good at this Durand was. His hands on his neck and lower back pressed them together and his lips pressed firmly on him, his tongue licking his upper lip. He found himself bonelessly clinging to him, moaning. Durand took this as an invitation to delve inside his mouth, tangling with his tongue.

Their swords were long since fallen, their hands buried in each others' clothes and hair. When they broke for air, Durand gasped, "God, I want you, Lia…"

Lia, d'Eon, it didn't matter; he just wanted Durand, kissing him, on top of him, pressed against him. He shook as much as he could with Durand's arms around him, holding him in place. He could think of no words to describe his desire, his _need_ , so he reached a hand to cup is cheek and kiss him again.


End file.
